A veces la culpa no es tan mala
by Min.Akane.Akatsuki
Summary: Eren se siente culpable por la muerte del escuadrón de Rivaille, y tampoco por no haber podido proteger a sus queridos compañeros de equipo... ¿que pensara Rivaille al respecto? - "hay que vivir con las decisiones que tomamos" - "Historia participante del reto Mar de Emociones del foro Kunren Heidan"


**_Ohayo Mina-san_**

Aquí Min reportadose con su primera historia de SNK xD ... disfrútenla y espero que les guste

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, todo ese fabuloso mundo pertenece a la mente brillante de Hajime Isayama

**Advertencia:** Esta historia es Yaoi (relación chico por chico), si no te gusta, abstente de leerla...

Ahora si los dejo para que lean :D

* * *

Después de que es escuadrón de Rivaille muriera a manos de la titán femenina; Eren no se comportaba de la misma manera, se sentía culpable, ya que si él se hubiera trasformado en titán, no solamente hubiera podido salvar, a Petra, Auro, Erd y Gunter, sino también a todos aquellos soldados que dieron su vida para ayudarlos, y se recriminaba constantemente el haber confiado en ellos, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho, ellos estarían vivos (según él) y el castillo no se sentiría tan solo, y como sabemos que este chico se culpa por todo, también se culpaba por pensar de esa manera, ya que el siempre quiso estar en un equipo en donde primara la confianza ante todo; en fin, estos dos sentimientos tan contradictorios, hacían que el chico titán se sintiera doblemente culpable, ya que de todas formas tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de sus decisiones, tal y como lo había predicho el sargento Rivaille, y eso, para un adolescente de 15 años, era algo con lo que difícilmente podía lidiar.

Eren esa mañana se encontraba dándole de comer a los caballos, orden obviamente dada por su sargento; era complicado tener que limpiar el castillo ellos dos solos, pero lamentablemente los otros reclutas todavía no llegaban a ocuparlo, todos estaban en el cuartel central liándose con sus informes sobre la expedición. A todos les había pedido un reporte, más aquellos que habían tenido contacto con la titán femenina.

- Eren – llamo Rivaille al chico titán.

- ¡Buenos días sargento Rivaille! – respondió el adolescente haciendo el saludo militar, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Ya es hora del desayuno, deja eso y acompáñame – ordeno el sargento y él y Eren se dirigieron al comedor; como solo eran dos en el cuartel, a Rivaille le había correspondido hacer el desayuno.

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en silencio, como todos los días a lo largo de esa pesada semana interactuando solo ellos, algo que desde ya, estaba fastidiando al mayor.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se puso a observar las facciones del adolescente que tanta intriga le causaba, no podía negar lo que el chico le hacía, con esa aura tan atrayente (a su parecer), la determinación pintada en su atractivo rostro, y esos ojos verde-azulado que desprendían tanta ingenuidad, pero que si tenían que volverse feroces lo hacían, Rivaille no pudo evitar que la atracción despertara en su interior, algo que obviamente jamás exteriorizaría. Mientras lo observaba se dio cuenta de las ojeras que tenía Eren, seguramente hace tiempo que no dormía lo suficiente.

Para él, como su superior, era imperdonable e haberse percatado recién ahora, no por nada era un buen observador, aunque muy difícilmente se daría cuenta, con el chico evitándolo lo más posible, sabía que se sentía culpable por la muerte de su escuadrón, pero a fin de cuentas esa decisión no fue solamente suya, el también fue participe en influenciar esa decisión, por lo cual era tan o más culpable de que su escuadrón pereciera en la expedición pasada.

- Oye mocoso – dijo Rivaille poniendo en alerta al adolescente sentado frente suyo.

- Dígame, sargento – pregunto un nervioso Eren.

- ¿Has dormido algo esta semana? – pregunto a su vez Rivaille desconcertando un poco a Eren.

- Si he dormido Sargento – respondió tenso el joven, no podía decirle que la culpa no le dejaba dormir en las noches, y tampoco quería sentirse débil frente a a persona por la cual sentía más que admiración. Además Eren sentía que las pesadillas que tenía eran algo que se merecía.

- No mientas mocoso – contraataco el sargento.

- No miento Sargento – respondió Eren más nervioso.

- Tus orejas están rojas – señalo el mayor – y las ojeras que llevas te delatan – dijo tocando las notorias ojeras del adolescente, algo que hizo a Eren sobresaltarse y levantarse de golpe.

- ¡PERMISO PARA RETIRARME A COMENZAR MIS LABORES, SEÑOR! - grito medio desesperado el joven titán, y sin esperar una respuesta, levanto su desayuno a medio terminar, y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

- Tsk… mocoso – fue lo que dijo Rivaille, antes de tomar otro sorbo de su café – aunque esa reacción… fue… interesante – se dijo para si – si no puedo saber que le pasa de tu propia boca, te sacare la verdad de otra forma – termino la frase con los ojos brillantes.

… ooo …

Después de unos extraños días en el cuartel, Eren podía decir que por décima vez en el día salía victorioso en lo de escaparse de su sargento se refería, estos dos últimos días se había comportado demasiado extraño, Eren sabia que Rivaille quería saber la razón de sus ojeras, pero por más que se lo preguntaran él no quería decirlas, sabía que si exteriorizaba sus miedos terminaría por quebrarse, y eso era algo que definitivamente no quería que pasara delante de su superior, por lo menos la llegada de los nuevos reclutas, - y con ellos, Mikasa y Armin -, sucedería a la mañana siguiente, por lo que se dijo que podría aguantar un poco más su desesperación por desahogarse.

- Esa estuvo cerca – hablaba para sí Eren – espero que el Sargento no me malentienda, no es que no quiera desahogarme con él, pero antes que todo, necesito estar calmado para poder pedirle disculpas por todo lo que cause – decía Eren para sí mientras barría el patio trasero – ya quiero que lleguen esos dos, necesito aclararme para luego disculparme con él, si lo hago ahora lo más seguro es que termine escupiéndolo todo y enojándome – decía el menor, sin darse cuenta que Rivaille había escuchado todo eso.

-_**"Así que esa es su razón"**_ – pensó el sargento al escucharlo, - Oi, Eren – llamo al joven, Eren se sobresaltó y se tensó al instante – termina esto luego y después te diriges al frente, los reclutas llegaran dentro de poco.

- ¿AH? – fue lo único que dijo confundido – ¿Pe-pero ellos no llegaban mañana? – pregunto confundido en chico titán.

- No me preguntes a mí… ayer me llego una carta del comandante anunciando su llegada para hoy – le respondió Rivaille con su característico humor – tsk… pensar que ahora tendré que cuidar a más mocosos... de seguro y ni siquiera saben lo que es una buena limpieza – se resignó amargamente fastidiado, Eren al escuchar eso se tensó más todavía y solo asintió en respuesta.

-/-/-

Luego de haber terminado sus quehaceres Eren se dirigió a la entrada del castillo a esperar la llegada de sus camaradas, sentándose en los escalones; seguía dándole vueltas al comentario del sargento, jamás pensó que él sería una carga para Rivaille, pero ahora eso en su últimamente depresiva mente tomaba mucho sentido, era obvio que era una carga, es más, él mismo se sentía una carga ya que no había dado más que problemas y tomando en cuenta que del escuadrón del sargento el único sobreviviente fue él, era obvio que el mayor solo lo veía como un estorbo dentro de sus filas, además de tener que ser el vigilante de un mounstro.

Seguía en sus autodestructivos pensamientos hasta que sintió un inconfundible presencia al lado suyo y el perfume del sargento llegándole de lleno, se había sentado muy cerca suyo, eso alerto a Eren, pero aun así no se apartó.

- ¿En qué tanto piensas mocoso? – pregunto Rivaille – es más… ¿los mocosos siquiera piensas? – contraataco burlón, haciendo enojar a Eren.

- Fíjese que sí, si pienso… y lo que piense no es de su incumbencia Sargento – respondió con desdén, no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo hasta ver el aura oscura del mayor.

- Oi mocoso… te crees muy valiente al hablarme así – responde sarcástico Rivaille.

- este... no... yo no… - tartamudeaba el joven titán, bajo su cabeza apenado – Lo siento sargento – pidió, ya que no quería ser golpeado por su superior.

- Tsk… - fue la única respuesta de Rivaille, solo el ver el aura depresiva de Eren lo ponía de malas – Oi, Eren, deja esos depresivos pensamientos de una maldita vez, ya me tienes harto – dijo de mal humor.

- ¿Depresivos pensamientos? – dijo con enojo mal contenido, claro a ese enano no le importaba nada más que él.

- Si, son molestos – contesto sin emoción el mayor, haciendo que Eren por fin, después de días conteniéndose explotara.

- ¡Y USTED QUE SABE DE LO QUE PIENSO! – grito con furia el chico, sorprendiendo a Rivaille por un momento, después tanto que había tratado hacerlo explotar, solo bastaron unas simples palabras para hacerlo, eso hizo sonreír al sargento, aunque claro, internamente - ¡USTED JAMAS HA TENIDO QUE VIVIR CON LA CULPA DE VER MORIR A LOS QUE QUIERE! – le recrimino sin sentido el chico, Rivaille frunció el ceño ¿Qué se creía este mocosos para hablar sin conocer?

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? – espeto molesto el sargento.

-¡JA…. ¿QUE SE?... PUES NO SE NADA Y NO ME INTERESA! – seguía gritando Eren – ¡A USTED NO LE IMPORTA NADIE!– ya para este momento Eren estaba de pie, paseándose frenéticamente frente al mayor.

- ¿Quién te crees para decirme esto mocoso insolente? – pregunto molesto Rivaille.

- ¡SE QUE NO SOY NADIE PARA DECIRCELO, PERO NO ME IMPORTA! – Eren estaba fuera de sí gritando, sin darse cuenta Rivaille lo había empujado a su límite - ¡SOLO LE DIGO QUE UN ENANO AMARGADO COMO USTED JAMAS ENTENDERIA LO QUE SIENTO! – grito Eren, haciendo que el sargento se enojara mucho más, podía soportar que Eren le dijera de todo con tal que se desahogara, todo excepto enano. Se levantó del golpe de las escalinatas donde estaba sentado, tomo a Eren de la muñeca, tacleo con su bota los pies del chico haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo, inmediatamente Eren se hizo un ovillo ahí mismo.

- ¡¿Me escucharas o seguirás reclamándome cosas sin sentido?! – pregunto el sargento ya harto de tanto escándalo.

- Lo siento – fue lo que salió de Eren antes de comenzar a llorar amargamente, ya que importaba que su superior lo viera llorar, no aguantaba más, por otra parte Rivaille sin saber que hacer exactamente y conmovido por él, se arrodilló y lo abrazo torpemente, era la primera vez que lo veía así, y no quería verlo nunca más.

- Mocoso… ¿estás bien? – pregunto el sargento con la mente en blanco.

-Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento – volvió a repetir el joven – No sabe cuánto lo siento – seguía diciendo medio ausente – Por mi culpa… fue mi culpa – y seguía llorando. Rivaille lo separo de si y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas del muchacho, este se sorprendió por el contacto pero no se retiró.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – pregunto otra vez el mayor.

-Por todo – contesto Eren – por mi culpa sus subordinados están muertos, si yo me hubiera trasformado ellos estarían aquí, y también por que tenga que hacerse cargo de mí, sé que es molesto, y usted tiene que hacer de la niñera de un mounstro como yo…- decía el menor acongojado – además que no contribuyo en nada, solo soy un estorbo para la legión, y también por no poder proteger como debía a los que quería, ni siquiera a usted, ya que al final termino salvándome usted – el mayor alzo una ceja y Eren termino su discurso, y al darse cuenta de lo que significaba la última parte se sonrojo.

- Así que tú querías proteger a los que quieres ¿eh? – dijo el sargento complacido.

- EEEHH… siii…. – respondió tartamudeando el menor.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que también me quieres? – pregunto Rivaille.

- Etto… pueees… - Eren suspiro profundamente – Si, también lo quiero – respondió con una brillante sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Que bueno, porque yo igual – respondió el sargento desconcertando a Eren – También te quiero mocoso – el chico ya parecía un tomate maduro de lo rojo que estaba – Y no tienes por qué sentirte culpable – le dijo severo. Eren bajo su mirada sombríamente.

- Pero es la verdad, yo soy el culpable – dijo Eren deprimido, Rivaille lo tomo de la barbilla y lo acerco un poco a su rostro, poniendo nervioso a Eren.

- No, no lo eres – dijo el sargento – te lo dije ¿recuerdas?, nunca sabemos el camino que tomaran nuestras decisiones, esa vez tú decidiste confiar en ellos, y yo también confiaba en ellos, sé que mis palabras te persuadieron de no transformarte, y la decisión de ellos era que pudieras confiar en tus compañeros, eso, sumado a las habilidades de la titán desencadenaron la tragedia… culpa a esa bola de devoradores que nuestro escuadrón este muerto, no a ti – termino de decir Rivaille, dejando al joven bastante sorprendido.

- ¿Nuestro? – pregunto un poco tembloroso y avergonzado Eren.

- Si… nuestro – respondió Rivaille antes de acortar las distancia y besar en los labios al adolescente frente suyo, deleitándose con ese sabor de dulce inocencia que desprendía Eren, se notaba que era su primer beso, ya que lo hacía torpemente y trataba de seguirle como podía el ritmo del beso. Se separaron cuando sintieron unos jadeos y golpe seco frente a ellos. A mirar pudieron ver los ojos de Armin y Mikasa con los ojos como platos. Se habían olvidado que ellos llegarían pronto.

- Tsk... – Rivaille chasqueo la lengua y soltó al tomate maduro que tenía por nombre Eren de sus brazos y se alejó, tendría mucho que explicar después – Nos vemos mocoso – dijo.

Una vez el sargento fuera del lugar, Mikasa y Armin se apresuraron hacia el – aún - atontado Eren, Mikasa al verlo así, comenzó a revisarlo por todas partes, haciendo reaccionar a Eren.

- Mikasa, basta – pidió fastidiado

- ¿Esta bien? ¿ese enano te hizo algo? ¿Te obligo? – preguntaba Mikasa sin dejar a Eren contestar - Tienes ojeras ¿no haz dormido bien?... ¿ese enano o te deja dormir?

- Mikasa... por favor – pidió Armin intercediendo un poco por su amigo.

- Estoy bien y no me ha hecho nada, y por supuesto que no me ha obligado – dijo Eren un poco fastidiado - y no te preocupes por las ojeras, el sargento no tiene nada que ver – _"aunque de eso ya no estoy muy seguro"_ pensó el joven titán y un adorable sonrojo se apodero de sus facciones.

- Eren ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Armin desconcertado y curioso.

- Eso…. – pensó el menor – eso es… que la culpa a veces no es tan mala – dijo Eren antes de adentrarse al castillo con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

**¿se merece algún reviews?**

Ja ne!


End file.
